


Love Travel

by PhillyelTsuki



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Songfic, jueves-Oreja de Van Gogh, triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhillyelTsuki/pseuds/PhillyelTsuki
Summary: Un nuevo día comenzaba, una nueva oportunidad tenía para ver a esa persona. Un amor que se desarrolla en la estación del tren.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes y Bleach le pertenecen al grandioso Tite Kubo, la trama de la historia es originaria de mi imaginación, inspirada en la canción "11 de marzo" de La Oreja de Van Gogh, no sé porque pero cuando la escuche pensé que le quedaba perfecto a esta pareja.
> 
> ESPERO Y LES GUSTE, EN LO PERSONAL AMO ESTA PAREJA. ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO SOBRE ELLOS, YA SABEN SE RECIBEN CRITICAS, OPINIONES, ETC.

Love travel

Inue Orihime se levantó con esa alegría tan característica de ella, con esa sonrisa supernova como decían sus amigos.

Debía de darse prisa para alcanzar el tren que la llevaría a reunirse con sus amigos como cada día, pero también debía darse prisa si quería verlo a él. No sabía su nombre pero sabía que todas esas sensaciones que le provocaba nadie más podía hacerlo.

Llegó rápido a la estación de tren, compró su boleto como cada día y al igual que llevaba haciendo desde hace un tiempo lo busco discretamente con la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos esmeraldas observándola, no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, llegó el tren y lo abordo de reojo pudo ver cómo también él lo hacía, sonrió por reflejo al menos por unos instantes podría verlo hasta llegar a su destino y como siempre al terminar la rutina de su día diría "tal vez sea el día".

Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista

si fuera especial si fuera de revista

Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quién eres

Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas

Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita

Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal se inundan mis pupilas

Lo conoció por accidente, por un descuido muy propio de ella dirían sus amigos, con boleto en mano para abordar el tren y su mente en su propio mundo chocó con un joven, al principio no lo observó bien

-discúlpame, no vi por donde iba-señaló y al levantar la vista observó a un joven mayor que ella tal vez por dos años, piel blanca extremadamente blanca, cabello negro como la noche pero lo que más le llamó la atención de aquel chico eran sus ojos, dos hermosas esmeraldas poseía por ojos que hacían que te perdieras en ellas

-ten cuidado la próxima vez- fue su única respuesta.

Ese había sido la primera y única vez en que cruzaron palabras, tal vez no fue lo común, no fue romántico o parecido, pero fue suficiente para Orihime, para que ese chico le llamara la atención, sabía que el chico no gustaba de socializar o estar a gusto con tanta gente a su alrededor, eso era fácil de ver por sus pequeños e imperceptibles gestos de incomodidad, pero para ella valía la pena.

Y de pronto me miras te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

Siempre se sentaban en el mismo vagón, lo noto tiempo después, él sentando en frente de ella, había visto cómo sus miradas se cruzaban en algunas ocasiones, provocando que se le acelerará su corazón y una tímida sonrisa se formará, siempre que pasaba quería preguntarle su nombre, pero nunca se atrevía nunca tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Un día en especial él la observó más profundamente provocando que ella se sonrojara y temblaba de nervios, vio como suspiro y apartó la vista cuando cerró los ojos, ese día no lo olvidaría.

Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes

como las golondrinas del poema de Bécqer

Y de estación a estación en frente tú y yo va y viene el silencio

Y de pronto me miras te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

Su nombre era Ulquiorra Schiffer, lo supo cuando un día vio en su boleto, susurró su nombre sin darse cuenta provocando que el volteara a verla intensamente, Orihime sólo pudo sonrojarse y tartamudear, el volteo de nuevo hacia la ventana de seguro pensaría que ella era tonta.

Una semana cambió su ruta, para llegar a la escuela tomaba otro tren, ¿la razón? El mismo chico con el cual se encontraba en el camino, un día lo vio platicando con una hermosa chica, cabellera verde, ojos castaños y bonito cuerpo, iban hablando de temas de la universidad, nada que ver con ella, ella no era tan bonita o inteligente como esa chica, sabía que no tenía que ponerse en ese estado de ánimo, pero no pudo evitarlo, con lo poco que convivían se había enamorado de él, ese día no sonrió como los días anteriores al verlo y cruzar miradas, notó como él la vio intensamente pero inmediatamente desvió la mirada, tal vez era lo mejor.

Una semana y volvió a su vieja rutina, no soportaba el no verle, se conformaría con verlo de lejos.

Y entonces ocurre despiertan

Mis labios pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando

Supongo que piensas qué chica más tonta y me quiero morir

Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo

Yo aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos

Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren

Llegó a la estación de tren y le busco con la mirada encontrándolo inmediatamente y notando que la veía fijamente, camino directo a ella y sin dejar de mirarla

\- no lo vuelvas hacer, no cambies de ruta otra vez- le reclamó, eso le sorprendió enormemente, no creía que el fuera a notar su ausencia y más que le molestara- no te conozco y te eché de menos pero cada mañana sólo tomó ese tren por ti- le tomó de la mano y subieron juntos al tren, después de tanto tiempo se sentó a su lado,

\- sé que no es lógico, pero te quiero- le dice Ulquiorra

\- me llamó Inue Orihime- le susurró temblorosamente

\- Orihime- susurras, me tomas por la barbilla y colocas un delicado beso en mis labios, es el mejor día de mi vida, por fin estoy a tu lado, llegamos al último túnel del viaje, de repente se apaga la luz y todo es silencio y oscuridad al siguiente momento, busco con mis manos tu rostro y te besó en los labios

\- te amo- es lo último que digo

\- yo también te amo-alcanzó a escuchar y cierro los ojos.

Y ya estamos llegando mi vida

Ha cambiado un día especial este 11 de marzo

Me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz

Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos

Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios

Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo

El último soplo de mi corazón

FIN


End file.
